


UNIT-Weihnachtsfeiern

by absoluthinreissend



Series: Doctor Who - Kurzreisen [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, UNIT, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absoluthinreissend/pseuds/absoluthinreissend
Summary: Kurz vor Weihnachten herrscht angespannte Stimmung bei UNIT. Der Doctor und der Brigadier liegen sich schon wieder in den Haaren und zu allem Überfluss fällt auch noch die Weihnachtsfeier für das Personal ins Wasser. Doch dann taucht plötzlich ein außerirdisches Raumschiff auf ...





	1. Planänderung

Die Welt hatte sich verändert.

Die letzte Nacht war kalt und grau gewesen und als Liz aufwachte, lag draußen eine dünne Schicht Schnee. Sie würde nicht länger als ein paar Stunden bestehen bleiben, aber es war erstaunlich, wie sie die Dinge verwandelte: Kinder schabten den Schnee von Mauern und Zaunpfählen um ihn zu Bällen zu verfestigen; Spaziergänger betrachteten ihre Fußstapfen; ihr Auto wirbelte eine weiße Flut hinter sich auf, als sie den Vorort verließ.

Liz konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Anblick immer noch eine kindische Freude in ihr aufleuchten ließ. Weihnachten war die Zeit des Friedens und der Freude; eine Oase der Ruhe im Chaos des Lebens. Vielleicht fühlte sich der Schnee deswegen so richtig an; er hüllte die Welt in Stille, passend zur Stimmung der Jahreszeit, selbst wenn – genau wie Weihnachten selbst – diese Veränderung vorüberging.

***

Liz erkannte die Zeichen inzwischen nur zu gut. Sie waren da, als sie ihren Ausweis am Tor vorzeigte, in Bells mattem Lächeln, in der Art, wie Munro kurz nickte und dann zur Seite trat, als sie die Tür des UNIT-Hauptquartiers aufstieß. Alle waren nervös. Denn, mit nur etwas über einem Dutzend Stunden bis Weihnachten übrig, stritten sich der Doctor und der Brigadier. Schon wieder.

Vor den Postfächern der Mitarbeiter hielt Liz an, als sie ihre Stimmen hörte. Das Labor des Doctors war so weit weg, dass man es von hier nicht hören dürfte, was bedeutete, dass sie im Büro des Brigadiers waren, dass er den Doctor zu sich herzitiert hatte.

Und, wie inzwischen jeder wusste, gefiel es dem Doctor gar nicht, vom Brigadier herzitiert zu werden.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die fernen Stimmen loszuwerden, zog einen Stapel Briefumschläge aus ihrer Tasche und fing an, sie an die Postfächer zu verteilen.

„Morgen, Miss.“

Liz drehte sich um und sah John Benton auf sie zukommen. Sie nickte ihm zu. „Wie lange sind die beiden jetzt schon dabei?“

„Knapp zehn Minuten.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten schon Urlaub, Miss Shaw?“

„Habe ich auch“, antwortete Liz automatisch, „aber - “

Benton nickte. „Weihnachtskarten.“

„Weihnachtskarten“, bestätigte Liz. „Ich wollte sie eigentlich auf der Weihnachtsfeier verteilen -“ Sie stockte, bereute die Worte schon während sie sie aussprach. Irgendwie war nämlich Benton die Aufgabe zugefallen, die Festivitäten für die UNIT-Mitarbeiter und Truppen zu organisieren.

Benton schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte diesem Laden nicht vertrauen sollen, nur weil Zbregnievs Cousin da arbeitet.“

„Doppelbuchung, Sergeant“, sagte Liz und versuchte, ihn zu trösten. „Das hätte jedem passieren können.“ Bentons Gesichtsausdruck deutete darauf hin, dass er nicht glaubte, dass das der Fall war.

„Immerhin haben Sie die Anzahlung zurückbekommen.“

Benton lächelte. „Aber nicht meine Würde, Miss. Sie wollen gar nicht wissen, wie mich alle angucken.“

Liz schob einen Umschlag in den letzten Schlitz und reichte dann Benton seine Karte. Als er sie nahm, ging sie auf Zehenspitzen, um ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange zu geben. „Frohe Weihnachten, Sergeant Benton.“

Benton blinzelte, ein flüchtiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Danke, Miss, ich meine Liz, ich meine Dr. Shaw, ich meine -“ Er hielt sich selbst auf und lächelte wieder. „Frohe Weihnachten.“

Liz sah herunter auf die zwei Umschläge, die sie noch in ihren Händen hielt: der Doctor und der Brigadier. Der Brigadier war zu wichtig, um ein Postfach zu haben, und während der Doctor zwar eines hatte, fand er sich selbst zu wichtig, um es jemals zu kontrollieren.

Liz sah Benton mit flehenden Augen an. „Ich nehme an, Sie können nicht -“ Sie wurde von einem besonders lauten Ausruf aus dem Büro des Brigadiers unterbrochen.

Benton sah auf die beiden Karten in ihren Händen, drehte sich zu den lauten Stimmen um, dann hievte er eilig sein Gewehr auf seine Schulter.

„Tschuldigung, Miss. Wachdienst.“ Und dann war er weg.

Liz stieß leise ein sehr unakademisches Schimpfwort aus und machte sich dann auf den Weg den Korridor entlang.

Ein Abfallen der Lautstärke im Büro signalisierte nur eine kurze Flaute der Feindseligkeiten, dann schlug plötzlich die Tür auf und der Doctor stürmte heraus, ein Wirbel aus Frust und Wut, gekleidet in schwarzen Samt.

„Doctor!“, rief Liz und hielt seine Karte hoch, nur um von ihm angebellt zu werden, dass er nicht gestört werden wolle, als er davonfegte.

Es gab einen langen Moment der Stille, gefolgt von einem Knarren, als die Tür langsam wieder ins Schloss fiel. Liz hielt sie auf, klopfte kurz, um ihre Anwesenheit anzukündigen, und trat dann ein.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass der Brigadier straff und mit geballten Fäusten im Raum auf und ab marschierte. Stattdessen fand sie ihn eingesunken in seinem Stuhl. Er hielt ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier in seiner rechten Hand, aber seine Augen konzentrierten sich nicht wirklich darauf.

„Brigadier?“, fragte Liz.

Er richtete sich ruckartig auf, als er sie bemerkte. „Dr. Shaw. Frohe Weihnachten.“

Er nahm einen Umschlag von seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich hätte ihn in Ihrem Postfach gelassen, aber ich hatte sie bis Neujahr nicht wieder erwartet.“

Liz lächelte und händigte ihm seine Karte aus.

„Ah, verstehe.“ Er lächelte. „Sie wollten sie auf der Feier verteilen, nehme ich an? Unangenehme Angelegenheit; ich habe Zbregniev befohlen, mit seinem Cousin zu reden.“

Liz setzte sich. „Was ist es dieses Mal?“

Der Brigadier seufzte und schob das zerknitterte Stück Papier über den Tisch, damit sie es sehen konnte. „Es ist eine Rechnung von General Scobie. Geräte-Nutzung im letzten Hauptquartier.“

Liz betrachtete die Zahlen ungläubig. „Sie haben über eine Elektrizitätsrechnung gestritten?“

„Der Doctor hat genug Strom gezogen, um das ganze Wembley-Stadion fünfmal zu versorgen.“

Es folgte eine lange Stille, in der Liz darauf wartete, dass die Frustration des Brigadiers abflaute. „Er tut immer so, als ob es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, aber wir wissen beide, dass er hier nicht hergehört.“

Der Brigadier antwortete ihr nicht, aber in seinem Blick lag ein Hauch von Verständnis.

„Es ist Heiligabend, Brigadier. Morgen ist noch eine Notbesetzung hier, aber fast alle sind munter und freuen sich auf den Urlaub. Und während wir uns den gefüllten Truthahn schmecken lassen, sitzt er hier allein in seinem Labor.“

„Ich hätte ihn zum Essen eingeladen, aber ich muss gleich morgen nach Genf fliegen.“ Er stockte, und schüttelte dann traurig den Kopf. „Ausgerechnet an Weihnachten.“

„Ich habe ihn eingeladen“, sagte Liz, „und er hat abgelehnt.“ Sie dachte nach. Weihnachten war eine Zeit für Familie und familiäre Dinge. Sie hätte vor einer Stunde schon an der Universität sein sollen; der Brigadier würde morgen in Genf sein, ohne seine Familie. „Es ist schwer, nicht mehr das zu tun, was man gewohnt ist. Wissen Sie noch, wie ich zuerst reagiert habe? Ich bin wieder ins Auto gestiegen und nach London gezogen. Ich wollte kein Teil ihrer Ausrüstung hier sein, ich wollte mein Labor im Cavendish.“

„Sie haben Ihre Meinung aber geändert.“

„Ha! Ich hatte gehofft, den Kontakt der Menschheit mit außerirdischen Spezies hautnah miterleben zu können, neue Leute kennenlernen, Wunder sehen, erfahren, was da draußen ist. Stattdessen verbringe ich meine Zeit damit, Drähte und Reagenzgläser zu halten.“ Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne kletterte durch graue Wolken und die eisige Kruste, die die Äste umhüllt hatte, war von ihr geschmolzen worden. 

„Wenn Ihnen das ein Trost ist, Miss Shaw, Ich schätze Ihren Beitrag an -“ Und dann  klingelte das Telefon.

***

Stärke lag im Gang des Brigadiers, als sie das Büro verließen. Liz hatte sie in den wenigen Monaten, die sie sich kannten, oft gesehen, die Stärke der Entschlossenheit, geboren aus der Verpflichtung eines Soldaten.  Allerdings blieb er an der Ecke vorm Labor ruckartig stehen – so plötzlich, dass Liz gegen ihn lief. Eine Masse an Kabeln schlängelte sich aus der Tür des Labors und weitete sich aus zu Strom- und Kommunikationsleitungen an der Decke. Die flüssige Energie im Gang des Brigadiers verwandelte sich augenblicklich in Anspannung.

Liz stand noch eine Weile dort und betrachtete die Kabel. Dann musste sie sich dann beeilen, um mit dem Brigadier Schritt zu halten, der die Tür des Labors aufriss.

Drinnen war das Chaos noch schlimmer. Die TARDIS-Konsole stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Ein nicht enden wollender Datenstrom ratterte in Form von Lochstreifen aus einem Druckschlitz und sammelte sich auf dem Boden. Die Reagenzgläser, Bunsenbrenner und blubbernde Flüssigkeiten waren von einer Ecke in die andere geschoben worden und durch eine meterhohe zylindrische Gerätschaft ersetzt worden.

Der Doctor trat aus seiner Notrufzelle, überprüfte den Ausdruck und fing dann an, Hebel und Schalter auf der Konsole umzulegen.

Als der Brigadier schließlich den Mund aufmachte, um zu sprechen, schnitt ihm der Doctor das Wort ab: „Schon in Ordnung, Brigadier, ich weiß bereits alles darüber.“

„Alles worüber?“

„Über das Raumschiff, von dem Sie mir gleich erzählen wollen, welches Kurs auf die Erde nimmt. Sie wollen, dass ich und Liz eine Flugbahn für Ihre Abwehrraketen ausrechnen.“ Er sah von der Konsole auf und grinste. „Wie mache ich mich bis jetzt?“

„Unerträglich gut.“ Der Brigadier straffte sich. „Und?“

„Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass etwas in die Luft gehen zu lassen Ihnen die Feiertage versüßen würde, Lethbridge-Stewart, aber es gibt Alternativen.“

Der Brigadier deutete auf den Kabelhaufen. „Und das ist ...?“

„Eine Alternative.“

***

Wenn es ein Geräusch gab, das der Brigadier gut kannte, dann war es das harte Auftreten von Armeestiefeln. Immerhin hatte er die meiste Zeit seines Erwachsenlenebens im Militär verbracht und dieses Geräusch war allgegenwärtig, von den Paradeplätzen bis zum Korridor vor seinem Büro.

Fünf Minuten vor Sechs an Heiligabend. Fünf Minuten, bis die vom Doctor versprochene „Alternative“ fällig war. Als er aus seinem Büro trat, erblickte der Brigadier eine hellbraune Uniform um die Ecke kommen.

Als er das Labor erreicht hatte, war diese Uniform zu einem ganzen Schwarm geworden, alle vollständig eingedeckt mit den neusten Waffen. Ein Schwarm, der den Korridor füllte. Die Spannung, die sich den ganzen Tag lang aufgebaut hatte, explodierte in seiner Stimme: „Männer! Platzmachen und stillgestanden in der Anwesenheit eines ranghöheren Offiziers!“  

Als er die Reihe entlangschritt, zählte er die Leute, erkannte Gesichter. An der Tür angekommen, fand er Munro und Benton in Habachtstellung vor. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist fast das gesamte UNIT-Personal in diesem Korridor versammelt. Um ihretwillen gibt es dafür hoffentlich eine sehr gute Erklärung.“

Der Captain und der Sergeant sahen einander an, dann gestand Munro: „Wir wurden herbeordert, Sir.“

„Notfallsituation“, fügte Benton hinzu. „Alle korrekten Codewörter erteilt, Sir.“

„Verstehe“, antwortete der Brigadier. „Und wer erteilte sie?“

Bentons gequälter Blick zur Tür war Bestätigung genug.

Der Brigadier marschierte ins Labor.

Und blieb stehen. Die Kabel hingen nun von der Decke, waren an die Konsole angeschlossen und endeten in der zylindrischen Schalteinheit. Nicht, dass man irgendwelche Schaltungen hätte sehen können. Denn die Ecke war besetzt mit einer wirbelnden, verdrehten Masse aus Licht.

„Was“, verlangte der Brigadier zu wissen, „ist das?“

„Das ist ein interstitieller Vortex“, antwortete der Doctor, der einen Handkarren aus der Notrufzelle schob.

„Verstehe“, log der Brigadier. „Und was macht es in meinem Hauptquartier?“

Der Doctor stellte den Karren ab und wandte sich seufzend zu ihm. „Nun, ein interstitieller Vortex, er ... Nun, er schlägt ein Loch in die Realität, und verdichtet zwei weit voneinander entfernte Objekte innerhalb von ein paar Metern.“

Der Brigadier sah es sich noch mal an. Das verzerrte Licht war an den Rändern am intensivsten und irgendwie unangenehm anzusehen. Ein Loch in die Realität schlagen klang schon recht passend. Wenn er die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte er den Kabeln durch das Licht folgen, bis zu –  

„Das ist Ihre Alternative, richtig? Das ist das Raumschiff. In ihrem Vortex-Ding, das ist das Raumschiff auf Angriffskurs.“

„Wohl eher ein Kollisionskurs, aber ja. Es ist ein alter verlassener Bathesdanischer Kreuzer; dort können Sie die Brücke sehen. Das arme Ding treibt vermutlich schon seit Jahrzehnten durchs All.“ Der Doctor überprüfte eine Messung. „Meine ‚Alternative‘, Brigadier, ist, die TARDIS-Konsolen-Identifikation zu nutzen, um den Triebwerke des Kreuzers eine Starthilfe zu geben und es dann nach Bathesda zurückzuschicken. Ordentlich, sauber, und ohne gefährliche radioaktive Trümmer. Die beste Lösung, meinen Sie nicht auch?“

„Und die Truppen im Gang draußen?“  

Der Doctor grinste und richtete seine Ärmelaufschläge. „Mein guter Lethbridge-Stewart, ich bin der wichtigste Teil Ihrer kleinen Einrichtung hier, sicherlich wollen Sie mich nicht ungeschützt ein außerirdisches Raumschiff betreten lassen?“

„Unbeaufsichtigt, meinen Sie wohl!“

Der Doctor schmollte. „Jedenfalls dachte ich, es wäre das Beste, Ihre Anordnung schon zu geben, bevor Sie nur daran denken konnten, sie zu geben. Und außerdem“, er tätschelte die Kiste, mit der sein Karren beladen war, „glaube ich, das Problem mit dem Veranstaltungsort Ihrer Feier gelöst zu haben.“ Erst jetzt bemerkte der Brigadier, womit die Kiste beschriftet war. Sekt.

Den Handkarren auf den Vortex zuschiebend, sagte der Doctor: „Sehen Sie es sich mal an. Wenn Sie nicht zufrieden sind, schicke ich das Schiff auf seinen Weg und alle können nach Hause gehen.“ Pfeifend trat der Doctor durchs Licht und in das Raumschiff.

Der Brigadier wandte sich kurz zu der geschlossenen Tür des Labors um, richtete sich auf und marschierte in den Vortex.

Nach einem Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit fanden sich seine Stiefel auf einem metallischen Untergrund wieder. Allerdings war es nicht ganz wie Metall. Es machte einen leisen klingenden Ton, wenn man auftrat, aber die Art, wie sich das Licht darin brach war nicht dieselbe.

„Gebundenes Polycarbid“, erklärte ihm Liz Shaw aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes. Sie sah von einem Tisch auf, den sie gerade aufstellte. „War auch das erste, was ich bemerkt hab.“

Als sich seine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, war das nächste, was der Brigadier über das außerirdische Schiff bemerkte, wie, nun, außerirdisch es war. Es waren die kleinsten Dinge, die am beunruhigsten waren, so wie das Fehlen gerader Linien. Obwohl es auf dem Boden kaum wahrnehmbar war, war der gesamte Raum ausschließlich aus Kurven konstruiert: eine gewölbte Decke, runde Türen, kugelförmige Steuereinheiten, runde Knöpfe.

„Die Luft ist etwas abgestanden“, bemerkte er.

„Ich habe schon ein Gerät vorbereitet, welches hier für irdische Bedingungen sorgen wird“, sagte der Doctor. „Die Schwerkraft ist ebenfalls ein wenig anders, aber das sollte kein Problem darstellen. Es sei denn, Sergeant Benton übertreibt es beim Tanzen etwas.“

„Sehen Sie sich mal an, was wir gemacht haben“, sagte Liz.

„Legen Sie den Schalter um, Liz“, rief der Doctor.

Plötzlich wurde der Raum in Licht getaucht. Farbige Blitze zogen durch die Leitungen im Boden und der Decke. Zusätzlich zu dem Tisch, den Liz aufbaute, waren ein paar andere bereits aufgestellt, dekoriert mit silbernen Schüsseln, Besteck und dampfendem Essen. Eine Pyramide aus Gläsern stand gut ausbalanciert neben einigen Kisten und Fässern mit Getränken.

Als er auf die Brücke trat, bemerkte der Brigadier einige schwebenden Kugeln an der Decke.

„Lautsprecher“, erklärte der Doctor. „Es wäre kein Weihnachtsfest ohne Musik.“ Er schnipste mit den Fingern und die Kugeln leuchteten auf und pulsierten zu einem seltsamen Musikstück. „Das“, fügte er hinzu, „ist Agoranische Oper. Der Marsch der Cyborgs. Aber sie sind auch umfassend mit Musik aus Ihrer Zeit programmiert. Die Beatles, die Beach Boys, John Smith and the Common Men -“

„Ja, vielen Dank, Doctor“, unterbrach ihn der Brigadier. „Und das Essen?“

„Beim Curry müssen Sie aufpassen.“

„Heiß?“

„Kalt. Osirianisches Curry schmeckt am besten, wenn man es bei Nullgraden serviert. Reizender Geschmack, aber Sie könnten sich den Zahnschmelz kaputt machen.“

Der Brigadier sagte nichts, stand nur inmitten der Brücke und drehte sich langsam, um alles zu inspizieren, bis sein Blick auf den Vortex fiel und dadurch auf die Labortür, hinter der seine Leute warteten.

„Und, Brigadier?“, fragte Liz.

Er blieb eine Weile ruhig stehen. Dann schürzte er die Lippen, fuhr sich mit dem Finger über seinen Schnurbart, rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. „Oh, na gut.“

***

Der Doctor sagte, dass das Schiff seit Jahrhunderten verlassen war, vielleicht Jahrtausenden. Kalt und allein war es durch die weite Stille zwischen den Welten gedriftet, heimgesucht von verlorenen Seelen und leerem Sinn. Aber in dieser Nacht wurden die Geister der Jahrhunderte ausgetrieben, in dieser Nacht war das Schiff gefüllt von Gelächter und Frohsinn.

Liz freute sich über den Anblick; alle sonst so strengen, ernsten Soldaten hatten so viel Spaß.

John Benton wirbelte Carol Bell zur Musik der Beatles herum. Mehr als einmal wirkte Carol sehr erschrocken wegen seiner plumpen Tanzschritte, aber manchmal huschte auch ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Jimmy Munro arbeite sich nervös durch das Büffet, während der Doctor ihm Anweisungen gab, wie er mit dem venusianischen Bra’tek’h (oder so) umgehen musste. Der Brigadier hatte die erste halbe Stunde damit verbracht, durch den Vortex und zurück zu kommen, weil er Yates und dem Aufräum-Team nicht ganz vertraute, dass sie die ganze Sache gut abdecken konnten. Aber selbst er ließ sich langsam gehen, verschwand in der Masse von Soldaten und Personal, eingetaucht in warmes Licht.

Weihnachtslichter und Weihnachtsstimmung.

Ihr war heiß. Liz verließ die Tanzfläche und lehnte sich an eine der Steuerkonsolen, um sich auszuruhen. Sie richtete das Kleid, das der Doctor aus seiner TARDIS gezaubert hatte und von dem er behauptete, dass es einmal Cleopatra gehört habe.  

Als sie an einem Glas Rotwein nippte, sah sie etwas. Der Doctor und der Brigadier standen zusammen in einer Ecke, lachten und schenkten sich gegenseitig Whiskey ein.

Dann zog der Doctor eine Uhr hervor, klopfte dem Brigadier auf die Schulter und kam auf Liz zu.

Als er näher kam, schenkte Liz ihm ein Lächeln. „Sie haben sich also wieder vertragen?“

Der Doctor knetete abwesend sein Ohrläppchen. „Der Brigadier ist nicht vollkommen unvernünftig. Sobald er die Scheuklappen ablegt ...“

„Und Sie haben versprochen, Ihren Stromverbrauch zu verringern?“

„Ah.“ Er lächelte. „Das könnte es auch gewesen sein.“

Beide schwiegen einen Moment lang, Liz betrachtete den Doctor; Samt und Rüschen gegen verwirrende Architektur und Technologie. So fehl am Platz, so unpassend, aber ...

„Sie scheinen sich wie zu Hause zu fühlen“, sagte Liz und deutete auf die außerirdische Umgebung. „All das hier, meine ich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das vorher wirklich gewürdigt habe. Der Brigadier, ich, Benton und die anderen, alle sind aus der Fassung gebracht von diesem Vortex. Aber Sie nicht. Obwohl Sie ständig diese Geschichten erzählen, von all diesen unmöglichen Orten, an denen Sie angeblich waren, ich glaube, ich habe es nie richtig verstanden. Aber Sie gehören hier hin, nicht wahr? Hier draußen, zwischen den Sternen.“

Er sagte nichts, also nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Dass Sie das machen, sich mit dem Brigadier vertragen, das ist ein guter Anfang.“ Sie schwiegen einen Moment lang, der Doctor kontrollierte noch einmal seine Uhr bevor er sagte: „Ich habe das nicht für den Brigadier getan, Liz.“

Liz runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht -“

Er legte einen Finger an die Lippen und führte sie in eine Ecke der Brücke. Nach einer letzten Kontrolle, ob niemand sie beobachtete, drückte er auf einen Knopf und vor ihnen glitt eine Tür auf.

Der Raum, den sie betraten, schien zunächst vollkommen verdunkelt zu sein und als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, sagte der Doctor: „Ihre Augen werden sich daran gewöhnen.“

Sie hörte Schritte, und dann erkannte Liz seine Silhouette vor einem großen Kreis, der irgendwie weniger dunkel war als der Rest des Raumes. Sie fühlte sich sicherer und ging ihm nach.

„Ich habe Sie gehört“, sagte der Doctor leise. „Wie sie in seinem Büro mit dem Brigadier geredet haben. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen und die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen und ...“ Er stockte. „Ich hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie schwer das für Sie sein muss. Alles was ich sage, über das, was das Universum zu bieten hat, die Wunder, die Ihre Spezies in der Zukunft erwarten. Und alles, was Sie tun ist, was sagten Sie? Drähte und Reagenzgläser halten?“

„Doctor, ich ...“

„Sie sind eine Wissenschaftlerin, Liz, und ich hätte daran denken müssen, wie ich sie manchmal enttäuschen muss. Und ich dachte, dass ich daran jetzt etwas ändern würde.“

Der Sichtschirm vor ihnen öffnete sich. Unter ihnen war eine riesige sichelförmige Sphäre, die sich von der tintenschwarzen Dunkelheit durch einen dünnen blauen Schimmer abhob.

Dann loderte eine Flamme an ihrem äußersten Ende auf, wurde immer heller und heller, gab dem blauen Streifen Form und Größe. Die Schattierungen der Erdatmosphäre wurden sichtbar.

Liz ließ ihre Hand in die des Doctors gleiten.

„Ein Sonnenaufgang aus dem Orbit“, sagte er. „Nur eine Handvoll Menschen haben so etwas je miterleben dürfen.“ Die Uhr erklang aus seiner Tasche. „Zwölf Uhr“, sagte er. „Frohe Weihnachten, Liz.“

Das rote Leuchten der Sonne erhellte den Horizont, brachte mehr Licht mit sich, ließ Wolken Schatten auf die Erdoberfläche werfen.

Dort standen sie, Hand in Hand, die Welt verändert, friedlicher, als Liz sie je zuvor gesehen hatte, während hinter ihnen die Musik spielte und ihre neue Familie in der Morgendämmerung tanzte.  

Und irgendwo, tausende Kilometer weiter unten, fiel Schnee.


	2. Waffenstillstand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die UNIT-Weihnachtsfeier steht vor der Tür und weder Jo, Mike und Benton noch der Doctor blicken ihr besonders freudig entgegen. Dann kündigt der Brigadier auch noch an, dass es einen Ehrengast geben wird. Wer ist der charmante Doktor Fischer?

„Ich hasse Weihnachten“, sagte Jo Grant mürrisch.

„Ich auch“, sagte Captain Yates. „Hab ich immer schon.“

„Ich auch“, sagte Sergeant Benton.

Es gab eine vorweihnachtliche Flaute im UNIT-Hauptquartier. Sie faulenzten im Labor, tranken Mike Yates’ speziellen mit einem Bunsen-Brenner gebrauten Tee, und nervten den Doctor, der mit an einem kleinen, aber komplizierten Teil des Zeit-Vektor-Generators der TARDIS herumwerkelte.

Er sah auf. „Sie sind mir vielleicht ein munterer Haufen. Warum mag keiner von Ihnen Weihnachten?“

Jo überlegte. „Es ist die Erwartung. Verspricht so viel und ist dann immer eine Enttäuschung. Immer.“

„Ich hab mir mal ein Fahrrad zu Weihnachten gewünscht“, sagte Mike. „Es war mein größer Wunsch. Und was hab ich bekommen? Die Kinder-Enzyklopädie!“

„Meine Freundin hat mich auf einer Weihnachtsfeier verlassen“, sagte Benton.

„Wenn man ein kleines Kind ist, ist es toll“, sagte Jo. „Dann ist es magisch. Aber wenn man erst ein bisschen älter geworden ist, ist es ein Reinfall. Zu viel zu essen und zu trinken, und die Familie streitet sich über den Truthahn.“ Sie sah den Doctor an. „Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Ich meine, Sie sind nicht ...“

Sie verlor sich und dachte darüber nach, was der Doctor alles nicht war. Menschlich zum Beispiel. Gab es Gott eigentlich auch auf anderen Planeten? Vermutlich, immerhin hatte er das ganze Universum erschaffen. Hatten andere Planteten auch Erlöser, deren Geburt gefeiert wurde?  

Der Doctor lächelte. „Auf den meisten Planeten gibt es eine Art Zeremonie um die Wintersonnenwende herum, Jo. Das hilft dabei, die Leute in der dunkelsten Zeit aufzuheitern.“

Der Brigadier marschierte in den Raum und fuchtelte mit einem Memo herum. Captain Yates und Sergeant Benton stellten sich aufrecht hin und salutierten. Der Doctor und Jo, weniger diszipliniert, blieben auf ihren Labor-Hockern sitzen.

Der Brigadier sah sich um. „Die üblichen Verdächtigen, wie ich sehe. Nun, ich bin froh, dass Sie alle hier sind. Neue Direktive aus Genf.“

„Ist es was Spannendes, Sir?“, fragte Mike hoffnungsvoll.

„Packend“, sagte der Brigadier trocken. „Da die des letzten Jahres so ein Erfolg war, wird es dieses Mal eine offizielle UNIT-Weihnachtsfeier geben. Genf meint, das sei gut für die Stimmung. Sie schicken einen VIP der daran teilnehmen soll.“

Er sah in einen Kreis verständnisloser Gesichter.

„Nun, wie ich sehen kann, sind sie alle hoch erfreut.“

„Wer ist der VIP, Sir?“, fragte Mike, vielleicht weil er sich dachte, er könne etwas Interesse vortäuschen.

Der Brigadier konsultierte das Stück Papier. „Ein Bursche namens Fischer. Doktor Fischer. Kommt morgen Abend in Heathrow an. Nun dann, Aufgabenzuweisung.“

Er sah sich die Gruppe durchdringend an. Sie sahen ängstlich zurück – alle, abgesehen vom Doctor, der wieder am Herumwerkeln war.

„Gut“, sagte der Brigadier forsch. „Sergeant Benton, Sie werden Doktor Fischer morgen Abend in Heathrow abholen. Nehmen Sie meinen Dienstwagen.“

„Wie erkenne ich ihn, Sir? Haben Sie ein Foto?“

„Keine Sorge, Benton, Sie werden ihn erkennen. Anscheinend hat er eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einer bekannten Persönlichkeit.“  

„Wirklich, Sir? Und wer soll das sein?“

„Meinen Kollegen in Genf meinen, er sei das exakte Abbild des Weihnachtsmannes! Also, Captain Yates, Sie sind unser Unterhaltungs-Offizier.“

„Wusste nicht, dass wir einen hatten, Sir.“

„Jetzt haben wir einen und Sie sind es. Sie sind dafür verantwortlich, die Feier zu organisieren, Getränke, Buffet und so weiter. Wir können uns nicht jedes Mal darauf verlassen, dass wieder ein leerstehendes Raumschiff auftaucht, richtig? Wir benutzen die Messe, besorgen Sie am besten etwas Dekoration.“

„Ja, Sir“, sagte Yates resigniert. Jo erinnerte sich, dass er ein Abendessen mit einer jungen Dame in Soho geplant hatte. Dann schien er einen Geistesblitz zu haben und fragte: „Dürfen wir Gäste mitbringen, Sir?“

„Nur mit Sicherheitsbescheinigung. Wieso?“

„Nichts, Sir“, sagte Yates hastig. Die betreffende junge Dame hatte vermutlich viele Vorzüge, vermutete Jo, aber sie bezweifelte, dass Sicherheit einer davon war.

„Was ist mit mir?“, fragte sie.

„Sie sind unsere Hostess, Miss Grant“, sagte der Brigadier. „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass unser Gast unterhalten wird.“

„Ja, Sir“, sagte Jo süßlich. „Ich gehe mir dann ein Häschen-Kostüm besorgen, in Ordnung?“ Der Brigadier warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu und wandte sich an den Doctor. „Was Sie betrifft, Doctor ...“

„Was mich betrifft, gar nichts“; sagte der Doctor ohne aufzusehen. „Ich werde nicht da sein.“

„Aber Doktor Fischer erwartet, Sie kennenzulernen, Doctor. Er ist auch eine Art Wissenschaftler, Sie werden eine Menge Gesprächsstoff haben.“

„Bedaure, ich bin viel zu beschäftigt.“

„Ich fürchte, ich muss darauf bestehen“, sagte der Brigadier.

Die Reaktion des Doctors war vollkommen vorhersehbar. „Sie können darauf bestehen, bis Sie schwarz werden, Brigadier. Meine Arbeit an der TARDIS ist an einem entscheidenden Punkt angelangt und ich habe keine Zeit für Ihre primitiven Späßchen.“

„Aber Sie waren verantwortlich für die Feier im letzten -“

„Ja, nun, das war mein primitives Späßchen.“

„Sie sind ein  Mitglied von UNIT und haben -“

„Unsinn, ich bin nur Berater, in lockerer Zusammenarbeit. Und wie locker diese Zusammenarbeit genau ist, finden Sie schon noch heraus, wenn Sie nicht aufpassen.“

„Sie werden an der UNIT-Weihnachtsfeier teilnehmen, Doctor. Das ist ein Befehl!“

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?“

„Dann werden Sie mit Konsequenzen rechnen müssen. Meuterei ist ein schweres Vergehen!“ Der Brigadier drehte sich um und marschierte davon.

Es folgte eine unangenehme Stille.

„Na also“, sagte Jo. „Es gibt immer einen Familienstreit.“

„Das ist eine unhaltbare Zumutung“, murmelte de Doctor.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Doctor. Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass die Wintersonnenwende überall im Universum gefeiert wird.“

„Und?“

„Sicherlich würden Sie auch zu irgendeiner Feier gehen, wenn Sie jetzt zu Hause wären?“ Wo auch immer das ist, dachte sie.

Einen Moment lang sagte der Doctor nichts. Jo erkannte eine gewisse Melancholie in seinem Blick, als ob das Erwähnen seines Zuhauses in ihm lange vergessene Erinnerungen erweckt hätte.

Mike fügte etwas von seiner Überzeugungskraft hinzu. „Kommen Sie schon, Doctor, Teamgeist. Wir sitzen alle im selben Boot.“

„Genau“, sagte Benton. „Er hat unsere Pläne für den Weihnachtsabend über den Haufen geworfen, warum nicht auch Ihre?“

Widerwillig lächelte der Doctor. „Oh, na schön. Captain Yates, Sie dürfen den Brigadier darüber informieren, dass, soweit meine Arbeit es zulässt, ich mich gegen Ende des Abends auf der Feier blicken lassen werde.“

„Alles klar, Doctor“, sagte Mike. „Ich geh dem Brigadier sagen, er muss doch nicht das Erschießungskommando holen.“

 

Am nächsten Nachmittag, Heiligabend, stand Sergeant Benton hinter dem Geländer des Ankunftsterminals von Heathrow und fühlte sich wie ein Idiot.  Die Halle war voll mit Passagieren, die verreisen oder nach Hause wollten, und voll mit anderen Leuten, die sich von ihnen verabschiedeten oder sie begrüßten. Um ihn herum hielten ein paar Leute Namenschilder in die Luft. Benton hatte überlegt, ob er sich etwas Ähnliches zulegen sollte. Aber er hatte entschieden, dass ein Mitglied einer geheimen Organisation diese Tatsache nicht auf einem großen Schild der Öffentlichkeit preisgeben sollte.

Jetzt machte er sich Sorgen, dass er den Mann nicht erkennen würde. Reisende in allen Formen und Größen strömten an ihm vorbei, aber bis jetzt noch keine Weihnachtsmänner.

Der Ansturm der letzten Ankömmlinge verflüchtigte sich und Benton fing an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Dann tauchte eine einsame Figur auf. Mittelgroß, ein wenig rundlich und mit einem buschigen weißen Bart. Ihm fehlten nur noch der Schlitten und ein Rentier mit einer roten Nase.

Benton ging eilig auf ihn zu. „Doktor Fischer?“

Der Mann drehte sich um. „Ja, in der Tat, ja. Und Sie sind von -“

Diskret zeigte Benton auf das Abzeichen auf seiner Uniform. „Richtig, Sir. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart lässt seine Grüße ausrichten.“

„Danke, danke. Ich freue mich schon so darauf, ihn zu treffen.“ Doktor Fischers Stimme war tief und sanft, mit einem leichten deutschen Akzent, oder vielleicht auch ein Schweizer? „Und, natürlich Ihren wissenschaftlichen Berater, den berüchtigten Doctor.“

„Der ist momentan sehr beschäftigt, Sir, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er Sie trotzdem gerne kennenlernen wird.“ Benton zögerte, fasste dann aber doch einen Entschluss. Sicherheit geht vor. Er zog seinen UNIT-Ausweis hervor. „Meine Papiere, Sir. Wenn ich Ihre sehen dürfte?“

„Natürlich, natürlich. Sicherheit, was? Von höchster Wichtigkeit.“ Der Besucher zeigte ihm einen großen laminierten Ausweis, Bentons eigenem nicht unähnlich. Darauf war das Foto einer bärtigen Person zu sehen und die Aufschrift „DOKTOR ALOYSIUS FISCHER, UNIT-HAUPTQUARTIER GENF“.

Benton überprüfte den Pass.

„Alles in Ordnung, nicht wahr?“, sagte die tiefe Stimme neben ihm. Benton sah ihm in die hellen blauen Augen, die ihn konzentriert anstarrten. „Alles vollkommen in Ordnung. Sie werden mich ins UNIT-Hauptquartier bringen, um den Brigadier und den Doctor zu treffen.“

Benton blinzelte, nickte dann und gab ihm den Pass zurück. „Alles in Ordnung, Sir.“ Er fühlte plötzlich große Zuneigung zu dem dicklichen Mann. Was für ein netter Mensch er doch war! Ehrlich und vertrauenswürdig, man musste ihn einfach gern haben. „Hier lang, Sir. Lassen sie mich Ihren Koffer tragen, der Wagen steht gleich draußen.“  

***

Doktor Fischer kam bei UNIT gut an. Der Brigadier fand ihn absolut bezaubernd. Genau wie Mike Yates und Jo Grant. Die Reaktion des Doctors war noch zu erwarten, denn er sonderte sich immer noch im Labor ab. Der Brigadier entschuldigte sich dafür, aber Doktor Fischer hätte nicht netter sein können. Als Wissenschaftler brachte er vollstes Verständnis auf. Der Doctor sollte auf keinen Fall gestört werden. Sie würden sich später auf der Feier ja sehen. Bis dahin wollte er das Hauptquartier besichtigen.

Der Brigadier willigte nur zu gern ein. Doktor Fischer wollte alles sehen und untersuchte alles, was man ihm zeigte mit großem Interesse.

Dann war es Zeit für die Feier.

Auch hier war Doktor Fischer ein großer Erfolg.

Er lobte Mike Yates für seine Dekorationen – ein paar Mistelzweige und einige hastig aufgehängte Papierketten – und bemerkte, dass das Buffet deliziös sei. Er komplimentierte Jos Kleid, Bentons Fahrstil und gratulierte dem Brigadier zu der ausgezeichneten Art, wie er das Hauptquartier leitete.

„Zu freundlich, zu freundlich“, stotterte der Brigadier verlegen. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen ein paar unserer anderen Gäste vorstellen ...“

Etwas später, die Feier war inzwischen richtig in Fahrt gekommen, sah der Brigadier verstohlen auf seine Armbanduhr. Immer noch kein Zeichen vom Doctor. Es schien Doktor Fischer aber nicht zu stören, es kam ihm so vor, als hätte er ihn schon vergessen.  Aber trotzdem ... Der Brigadier fing Jos Blick und formte lautlos das Wort „Doctor“. Jo nickte verständnisvoll und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als sie das Labor des Doctors erreichte, schien es leer zu stehen, und sie fragte sich einen Augenblick lang, ob er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Sie ging hinüber zur TARDIS und klopfte an die Tür. Kurz darauf erschien der Doctor. „Ja?“

„Zeit für die Party, Doctor!“

Er machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Ist das so, tatsächlich?“

„Kommen Sie schon, Doctor, hören Sie auf zu schmollen.“

„Ich?“, rief der Doctor empört. „Schmollen?“

„Schmollen“, wiederholte Jo bestimmt. „Der Brigadier hätte Sie nicht herumkommandieren müssen, aber Sie hätten ihm auch nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen müssen. Wie wär’s mit etwas Weihnachtsstimmung?“

Widerwillig lächelte der Doctor. „Na gut, Jo, ich komme.“ Er trat aus der TARDIS und verschloss die Tür. „Wie ist er so, dieser Doktor … wie hieß er noch? Ein langweiliger Bürokrat?“

„Kein bisschen, er ist bezaubernd“, sagte Jo fröhlich. „Einer der nettesten Menschen, die ich jemals getroffen habe.“  

Der Doctor sah sie grübelnd an. „Wirklich?“

„Wirklich, Doctor, Sie werden ihn mögen. Alle mögen ihn, sogar der Brigadier.“

„Klingt zu schön um wahr zu sein. Nun denn, Jo, gehen Sie vor.“

***

Als sie die Feier erreichten, waren die Festivitäten in vollem Gange. Yates hatte Genfs mageres Party-Budget etwas mit den anderen Geldmitteln der Organisation aufgebessert und die Getränke flossen in Strömen. Der hell erleuchtete Raum war gefüllt mit fröhlich redenden Gruppen. Die Größte, der der Brigadier angehörte, sammelte sich um Doktor Fischer, der gerade eine Anekdote über das diplomatische Leben in Genf beendete. „Und dann sagte der Minister: Aber sie hat gesagt, sie sei eine interessierte Studentin des Zeitgeschehens!“

Großes Gelächter. Mehr als der Witz verdient hätte, war es wohl eine Folge von Doktor Fischers Charme.

Als das Lachen verklang, bemerkte der Brigadier, dass Doktor Fischer den großen Umriss einer Person im Türrahmen erkannt hatte. Die Blicke der Männer trafen sich und eine merkwürdige Stille füllte den Raum.

Dann plapperten die Gäste weiter. Geführt von Jo, bahnte sich der Doctor seinen Weg durch den Raum, die Augen auf Doktor Fischer fixiert.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich, Doctor“, sagte der Brigadier. „Erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen Dok-“

Doktor Fischer unterbrach ihn. „Das ist gar nicht nötig, mein lieber Brigadier. Der Doctor und ich sind alte ... nun, es wäre überheblich von mir, _Freunde_ zu sagen. Alte Bekannte.“

Jo war verwirrt. „Sie haben doch gesagt, Sie würden ihn nicht kennen, Doctor.“

„Ich war mir nicht sicher“, gab der Doctor zu. „Nicht bis gerade eben.“

„Der Doctor und ich sind uns schon zu mehreren bedeutungsvollen Anlässen begegnet“, sagte Doktor Fischer. „Wir haben viel zu besprechen. Tatsächlich ...“ Er sah den Brigadier entschuldigend an. „Würden Sie uns vielleicht erlauben, an einen leiseren Ort zu gehen, um eine private Unterhaltung zu führen? Ich habe schon gesehen, dass Sie eine sehr schöne Terrasse haben.“

„Da draußen wird es eiskalt sein“, protestierte der Brigadier.

„Unsinn, Brigadier, das ist kein Problem.“ Er tätschelte seinen Bauch. „Wie Sie sehen können, bin ich gut geschützt. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ein wenig frische Luft dem Doctor nichts ausmachen wird. Nicht wahr?“

„Warum nicht?“, sagte der Doctor ruhig.

„Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, Brigadier?“ Doktor Fischer nahm zwei Sektgläser und eine bereits geöffnete Flasche von einem nahen Tisch. Er schritt zu der Tür, die auf die Terrasse führte und der Doctor folgte ihm. Yates öffnete ihnen die Tür und die zwei betraten die kleine Terrasse.

„Ein merkwürdiges Verhalten“, sagte der Brigadier, der sich ein wenig Sorgen machte. „Aber nichts überrascht mich mehr, wenn der Doctor involviert ist.“

***

Die kleine Terrasse war ein angenehmer Ort, obwohl die Aussicht lediglich den wenig malerischen UNIT-Parkplatz zeigte.  Es war eine dunkle und stille Nacht, Stühle und Tische waren zusammengeklappt und lehnten an der Wand. Der Winterhimmel war gefüllt mit Sternen. Doktor Fischer reichte dem Doctor ein Glass und schenkte ihm ein. Dann füllte er sein eigenes Glass, stellte die Flasche auf der breiten Steinbalustrade ab und trank einen Schluck. Er sah hinauf zu den Sternen. „Ein weiter Weg bis nach Gallifrey. Auf Ihre Gesundheit, Doctor.“

Der Doctor nippte an seinem Sekt, ging aber nicht auf den Toast ein. „Vielleicht erklärst du mir jetzt den Zweck dieser Scharade?“  

„Also Doctor, es ist Weihnachten. Was wäre da angebrachter, als ein Drink mit ein paar alten Freunden ...“

„Ach, hör doch auf! Du bist ungefähr genauso gefühlvoll wie ein Drashig. Der echte Doktor Fischer ist inzwischen wahrscheinlich längst tot.“

„Doktor Fischer ist am Leben und befindet sich in meiner Obhut. Er wird unverletzt freigelassen ... sobald ich dieses Hautquartier verlassen und die nötigen Instruktionen gegeben habe.“

Der Doctor nickte. „Typisch. Warum also die Maskerade?“

„Recht effektiv, nicht wahr? Dennoch, sie hat ihren Zweck jetzt erfüllt.“ Doktor Fischer klatschte in die Hände und sein Bauch verschwand. Er strich sich über den buschigen weißen Bart und die Haare und auch sie lösten sich in Luft auf und hinterließen ordentliches schwarzes Haar und einen kürzeren Bart. Er blinzelte und seine blauen Augen wurden ersetzt von braunen, die so dunkel waren, dass sie schon fast schwarz aussahen. Sogar sein Anzug veränderte seine Form und elegant wie immer, verbeugte sich … der Master.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Doctor.“

Der Doctor strich sich übers Kinn. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es ein Vergnügen ist, aber es ist auf jeden Fall eine Überraschung. Zum letzten Mal, warum bist du hier?“

„Ich bezweifle, dass du mir glauben wirst.“

„Versuch doch, mich zu überzeugen“, sagte der Doctor grimmig.

„Würdest du glauben, aus Nostalgie?“

„Nein.“

„Einfaches saisonbedingtes Wohlwollen?“  

„Noch weniger.“

Der Master breitete empört die Arme aus.

„Denk darüber nach, Doctor. Hier sind wir, sitzen beide auf diesem einsamen, primitiven Planeten fest, wir sind beide Verstoßene -“  

„Aus vollkommen unterschiedlichen Gründen“, unterbrach ihn der Doctor. „Ich, weil ich ungerecht verurteilt wurde, du, weil du ein gefährlicher Verbrecher bist.“

„Denkst du etwa, dass mein Exil weniger schlimm ist, als deines, nur weil ich selbst daran schuld bin?“, rief der Master plötzlich sehr wütend. Er beruhigte sich. „In jedem Fall, hier sind wir – mit niemandem, niemandem mit einem auch nur annähernd gleichwertigem Intellekt, mit dem man reden könnte, außer uns selbst.“

Der Doctor antwortete nicht.

„Wir waren Verbündete bei dieser Angelegenheit in Hob’s Haven. Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet.“

„Und ich habe deins gerettet, indem ich den Brigadier überredet habe, dich gehen zu lassen, als alles vorbei war. Wir sind also quitt.“

„Präzise, Doctor. Deswegen schlage ich dir diesen weihnachtlichen Waffenstillstand vor. Immerhin waren wir einst Freunde, in früheren Tagen. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an all die Nächte im Goldenen Grakulus.“

„Ich erinnere mich an die Nacht, in der du eine Prügelei mit sechs betrunkenen Shoboganern angefangen hast. Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir das überlebt haben.“

Der Master erhob die Sektflasche und füllte ihre Gläser wieder auf. „Auf die alten Zeiten, Doctor?“ Der Doctor zögerte, hob dann aber sein Glas. „Auf die alten Zeiten.“

***

Der Brigadier sah sich im gefüllten Raum um. Die Feier lief noch immer gut, aber der Doctor und Doktor Fischer waren immer noch nicht zurück. Er wandte sich an Yates. „Was zum Teufel bereden die denn die ganze Zeit?“

„Kein Ahnung, Sir. Diese Wissenschaftler ...“

„Sie schienen alte Freunde zu sein“, sagte Jo.

Seit Doktor Fischer den Raum verlassen hatte, verspürte der Brigadier ein schattenhaftes Gefühl des Unwohlseins. „Irgendetwas Merkwürdiges geht hier vor sich ...“ Abrupt marschierte er auf die Terassentür zu. Jo und Yates folgten ihm eilig.

Als er nach draußen trat, war der stutzig und erschrocken über den Anblick. Dort standen der Doctor und der Master. Sie tranken Sekt und unterhielten sich allem Anschein nach freundschaftlich.

„Doctor, Achtung, es ist dieser Schurke!“, rief er blödsinnig, wollte nach seiner Pistole greifen, die aber nicht da war. Er brüllte Yates an. „Höchste Alarmstufe! Sichern Sie das Gebäude!“

„Nein!“, unterbrach ihn der Doctor. „Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, Mike. Es bringt nichts, Brigadier, er hält den echten Doktor Fischer als Geisel gefangen.“ Er wandte sich an den Master. „Zeit zu gehen, denke ich. Du wirst dich an dein Wort halten?“

„Natürlich, Doctor. Bis zum nächsten Mal, Miss Grant, Brigadier, Captain Yates. Es war mir eine Freude, Sie alle wiederzusehen.“

Der Master stellte sein Glas ab und schwang sich über das Geländer. Als er unverfroren langsam über den Parkplatz stolzierte, schob sich ein glänzender Rolls Royce Silver Shadow aus den Schatten. Ein uniformierter Chauffeur sprang heraus, salutierte und öffnete die Tür zum Fond des Wagens. Der Master stieg ein, der Chauffeur kehrte zurück auf den Fahrersitz und das Auto fuhr davon.

Der Brigadier atmete tief durch. „Doctor, was zum Teufel ist hier gerade passiert?“

Der Doctor fasste alles kurz zusammen.

„Fischer war die ganze Zeit in Wirklichkeit der Master?“, fragte Yates ungläubig. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihn keiner von uns erkannt hat.“

„Ich fand ihn ganz reizend“, sagte Jo. „Das fanden wir alle.“

Der Brigadier schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich ihn in jeder Verkleidung erkenne.“

„Die Verkleidung war nur eine Nebensache“, sagte der Doctor. „Er hat Ihren Verstand manipuliert, damit Sie ihn mögen und ihm vertrauen. Natürlicher Charme, verstärkt durch Hypnose. Nun denn, Brigadier, stehen Sie nicht nur tatenlos herum, wir haben viel zu tun. Was ist passiert, bevor ich zur Feier kam?“

„Benton hat ihn vom Flughafen abgeholt. Ich habe ihn hier empfangen und mich für Ihre Abwesenheit entschuldigt.“

„Und dann?“

„Er bat um eine Führung durchs Hauptquartier, die ich ihm natürlich nicht verwehren konnte.“

„In Ordnung“, sagte der Doctor forsch. „Folgen Sie mir bitte.“

Er führte sie in sein Labor und verschwand in der TARDIS, nur um einen Moment später mit einem ihnen wohlbekannten kleinen Gerät herauszukommen. „Der Schallschraubenzieher funktioniert auch als Scanner: er erkennt außerirdische Technologie. Also, Brigadier,  Sie müssen mich überall hinführen, wo sie mit dem Brigadier waren. Überall, verstanden? Unsere Leben könnten davon abhängen.“

Eine Stunde später waren sie alle zurück im Labor und betrachteten eine Reihe von kompliziert aussehenden, kleinen Apparaturen, die der Doctor auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. Drei davon, auf einem zweiten Haufen gesammelt, hatte der Doctor vorsichtig auseinander genommen.

Der Doctor zeigte auf den ersten Haufen. „Diese hier, Brigadier, wie Sie sich vielleicht denken können, sind miniaturisierte Mikrofone und Kameras. Mit denen hätte der Master alles sehen und hören können, was sich hier im Gebäude abspielt.“

„Und die anderen drei, die sie zerlegt haben?“

„Thermonukleare Vorrichtungen. Jederzeit hätte er alles hier per Fernsteuerung zerstören können.“

„Und er hat alles direkt vor meiner Nase platziert“, murmelte der Brigadier verbissen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, alter Knabe“, sagte der Doctor. „Der Master ist ein verteufelter Bursche. Er kann fast jeden zum Narren halten.“

„Aber Sie nicht, Doctor“, sagte Mike. „Sie haben ihn sofort erkannt. Er muss doch gewusst haben, dass Sie das können. Er wusste, dass Sie hier waren. Warum ist er dieses Risiko eingegangen?“

„Weil er den Doctor kennt“, sagte Jo. „Er wusste, dass der Doctor mürrisch wegen der Feier sein würde und erst später oder gar nicht kommen würde. Er hat darauf gesetzt, dass er genug Zeit haben würde, seine Gerätschaften zu verstecken.“

„Ich befürchte, dass Sie recht haben, Jo“, sagte der Doctor. „Der Master und ich kennen uns schon sehr lange.“

Sergeant Benton tauchte im Türrahmen auf. „Meldung aus Heathrow, Sir. Sie haben einen weißhaarigen Kerl mit Bart da, der behauptet, Doktor Fischer aus Genf zu sein.“

„Geht es ihm gut?“, fragte der Doctor.

„Scheint so. Nur ein bisschen verwirrt, weiß nicht mehr, was passiert ist.“

„Danke, Sergeant Benton, ich kümmere mich darum“, sagte der Brigadier. „Kommen Sie, Yates, wir müssen einen heiklen Bericht schrieben.“

Die drei Soldaten gingen.

Jo stellte sich neben den Doctor. „Also hat Master sein Wort gehalten.“

„Er hat einen eigenartigen Ehrenkodex, Jo.“

„Weißt du, was ich glaube, Doctor? Ich glaube, dass der Master Ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt hat.“

„Worüber?“

„Darüber dass er sich mit alten Freunden treffen wollte. Und über diesen Waffenstillstand mit Ihnen.“

Der Doctor deutete auf die Apparaturen auf dem Tisch. „Und was ist hiermit?“  

„Verstehen Sie es nicht? Dieses ganze Zeug zu verstecken war nur eine Ausrede. Er wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, aber er konnte nicht zugeben, dass er sich einsam gefühlt hat und ein wenig mit einem alten Freund reden wollte. Das hätte seinen bösen Ruf zerstört.“

Es war eine außergewöhnliche Theorie, dachte der Doctor. Allerdings war der Master auch ein außergewöhnlicher Charakter. Es passte sehr zu ihm, die Wahrheit als eine offensichtliche Lüge zu verstecken. Und einst waren sie auch Freunde gewesen ...

„Sie könnten Recht haben, Jo“, sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich warne Sie, sentimentalisieren Sie den Master nicht. Dafür ist er zu gefährlich.

„Kommen Sie zurück zur Feier, Doctor?“

„Ich glaube nicht, Jo. Ich habe noch viel zu tun ... und den Ehrengast habe ich ja schon getroffen!“ Jo ließ ihn allein und der Doctor ging zum Fenster hinüber. Der Himmel war gefüllt mit. Wie der Master gesagt hatte, es war ein weiter Weg bis nach Gallifrey.

Er hob das Teil des Zeit-Vektor-Generators wieder auf und ging zurück an die Arbeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist eine Übersetzung einer Geschichte von Terrance Dicks aus Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury (2004).


	3. Schiffbruch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die UNIT-Weihnachtsfeier wird von einem Raumschiff aufgemischt, das ins Hauptquartier stürzt. Sarah und Harry sind unter den Trümmern gefangen, während der Doctor sich auf die Suche nach dem Piloten macht. Kann er ihn rechtzeitig finden, um seine Freunde zu retten?

Die Steuerkonsole war vollkommen zerstört und es blieben nur noch Minuten bis zum Aufprall.

Ein Glückstreffer des verhassten Feindes hatte die Navigationseinheit seines Schiffes unbrauchbar gemacht und ihn in einen spiralförmigen Sturzflug auf die Oberfläche des unbekannten Planeten geschickt.

Rauch füllte das hölzerne Cockpit, hinderte ihn am Atmen und er zog sich mit einer mit Baumrinde umhüllten Faust über die dampfenden Augen, um wieder sehen zu können. Sein Kopf pochte, das Schreien der Plasma-Triebwerke drang in seinen Schädel ein, als sie versagten, ihm zu gehorchen.

Das sterbende Schiff brach durch eine Wolkendecke und er fühlte, wie ihn Wut erfüllte. Er hatte versagt. Nur zwei Monate auf dem Schlachtfeld und schon bald würde Brac, neuste Ergänzung zur legendären Zwölften Koalition der Voddod, als ein Gefallener aufgelistet werden. Die Schande bohrte ein bitteres Loch des Zorns in seinen zweiten Algen-Magen als er zusah, wie der Boden ihm schnell näher kam.

Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass sein beschädigtes Schiff ein großes Gebäude zerstören würde, welches unten in der ländlichen Gegend nistete.

Aber die kurze Freude wurde überschwemmt von dem Ärgernis, dass er niemals wieder an der Seite seiner ruhmreichen Kameraden kämpfen durfte.

Nach einem Funkenregen aus der Steuerkonsole musste er die kleinen Flammen niederschlagen, die aufgelodert waren. Das Schiff ruckelte im freien Fall, und seine Augen wanderten zum Schleudersitz-Auslöser-Stamm.

Ein Krieger würde ihn niemals betätigen. Der Stamm war eine Versuchung, der ein sterbender Voddod widerstehen musste, sodass er seine Ehre unbefleckt in den Wald der Toten bringen konnte.

Zwei Monate. Das war armselig. Im Wald würde er ausgelacht werden. Seine Hand schwebte über dem Stamm. Zwei Monate! Keine Ehre, kein Ruhm. Mitten während seines ersten richtigen Kampfes abgeschossen. Das war nicht genug. Er hatte Kriege zu gewinnen, Schlachten zu bestehen, heldenhafte Taten zu vollbringen, im Namen der Voddod-Verbindung.

Trotzig starrte er aus dem Fenster des Cockpits. Das Gebäude unter ihm würde vielleicht keinen Sonnenaufgang mehr sehen, aber er, Brac von der Zwölften Koalition, würde überleben, um an einem anderen Tag weiterzukämpfen.

Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Auslöser-Stamm, als das Schiff in das Gebäude krachte.

***

Den Job als Medizinischer Offizier bei UNIT anzunehmen schien damals eine gute Idee zu sein und die Abenteuer, durch die Harry Sullivan gestolpert war, seit er über der gestrichelten Linie unterschrieben hatte, hatten die magere Bezahlung mehr als nur ausgeglichen. Trotz der morbiden Warnungen, die man ihm immer wieder entgegengeworfen hatte, hatte Harry nie geglaubt, dass ihn dieser Job umbringen würde. Bis jetzt.

Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf ließ darauf schließen, dass er noch am Leben war, aber weiter als das reichte sein Glück auch nicht. Es war vollkommen dunkel. Seine Beine waren in etwas Festem gefangen und die Luft war voller Staub. Er blinzelte, versuchte, etwas zu sehen, aber es brachte nichts.

Das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war ein grüner Luftballon, der von seiner Nase abgeprallt war und dass Sarah Jane Smith den letzten Muffin von seinem Teller gestohlen hatte, während sie auf der UNIT-Weihnachtsfeier waren.

Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart hielt in der Mitte des Raumes Hof, erzählte Schwänke aus seiner Zeit als Colonel oder etwas in der Art; und verwirrte mit seiner ausdrucklosen Erzählweise seine Zuhörer, die alle zu sehr auf ihre Laufbahn bedacht waren, um sich zu entschuldigen.

Der Doctor hatte sich einen Hocker besorgt und sich mit einem großen Glas Ginger Ale an den Buffettisch gesetzt, wo er systematisch Käse- und Ananas-Stückchen von Zahnstochern zog, um sie vorsichtig getrennt voneinander wieder aufzuspießen. Harry hatte angenommen, dass das wohl eine Angewohnheit der Time Lords war und ihn nicht davon abgehalten.

Einen gefederten Party-Hut auf dem Kopf, einen Teller voller Sandwiches in der einen und ein Glas mit sprudelndem Inhalt in der anderen Hand, hatte sich Sergeant Benton zu ihm und Sarah am Fenster gesellt.

Alles in allem sah es nach einer ganz gewöhnlichen, ereignislosen militärischen Weihnachtsfeier aus, mit der einzigen Ausnahme, dass der Doctor am Ende des Abends vermutlich etwas Surreales mit den Käse- und Ananasstücken angestellt haben würde.

Als ein junger Soldat den Brigadier in seinem Redefluss unterbrach, um eine UFO-Sichtung zu berichten, hatte sich Harry nichts dabei gedacht. Immerhin war das hier das UNIT-Hauptquartier.

„Zivilisten-Transportmittel?“, hatte der Brigadier gefragt.

Was der Mann geantwortet hatte, hatte Harry nicht gehört, aber als jeder einzelne Soldat im Raum in Richtung Ausgang marschierte und der Brigadier an der Spitze Befehle brüllte, hatte er seinen Teller abgelegt und besorgt die Stirn gerunzelt.

Bevor er ihnen folgen konnte, hatte der Doctor ihn angegrinst, war von seinem Hocker aufgestanden, hatte sich seinen überlangen Schall über die Schulter geworfen und zu ihm gesagt: „Essen Sie ein Sandwich, Harry. Was ist schon ein UFO unter Freunden? So wie ich die Armee kenne, ist es nur ein Haufen Lärm um nichts.“

Und dann war er aus dem Raum geschlendert.

Deswegen war es eine ziemliche Überraschung für Harry, als Sekunden später der Raum explodierte und das Dach auf ihn und Sarah niederkam.

***

Harry holte tief Luft und hustete, als er das Gewicht auf seinen Beinen spürte und ein Stöhnen hörte. Er fühlte in der Dunkelheit umher und berührte etwas Weiches. Sarahs Schrei fügte noch etwas Schmerz zu dem bereits vorhandenen hinzu.

„Schon gut“, besänftigte er sie. „Ich bin’s nur.“

„Harry? Ich sehe überhaupt nichts.“

Sarahs Stimme klang schwach und Harry klopfte schwerfällig auf das, von dem er hoffte, dass es ihre Schulter war. „Ich auch nicht. Geht es Ihnen gut? Versuchen Sie, Ihre Arme und Beine zu bewegen.“

Er hörte, wie sie genau das tat und dann sagte: „Wenn man bedenkt, dass das Gebäude gerade auf uns zusammengebrochen ist, geht es mir gut. Und Ihnen?“

„Hab’n bisschen Kopfschmerzen.“

Er hörte wieder, wie sie sich bewegte, langsam. Dann ein Klopfen, Knöchel auf einer harten Oberfläche. „Ich glaube, wir sind unter dem Buffet-Tisch.“

Harry stieß den Tisch vorsichtig an, und ließ damit eine Staubwolke auf sie niederregnen. Er hustete. „Hoffen wir mal, dass das hält.“ Er bemerkte, dass das nicht gerade sehr beruhigend klang und änderte seinen Tonfall. „Na ja, was soll’s? Mit ein bisschen Glück sind wir rechtzeitig zu Truthahn und Mince Pie zu Hause.“

***

Die Welt drehte sich noch immer, als der Brigadier wieder auf die Beine kam. Er blinzelte in die verschwommene Dunkelheit, als jemand den Staub von seiner Uniform klopfte und ihm seine Mütze aufsetzte. Er hörte, dass jemand redete, konnte aber durch das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde.

Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gesicht vor ihm und hob die Augenbrauen, als er das Grinsen und die wilden Haaren des Doctor erkannte.

Hinter dem Time Lord half Benton seinen Männern auf die Füße, verlangte einen Schadensbericht und organisierte ein Rettungsteam, alles in seinem besten Militär-Gebell.

Hinter ihm lagen die Überreste des Westflügels des UNIT-Hauptquartiers. Die dunkelgrüne Hülle von einer Art vorzeitlichem Fahrzeug war in den Ruinen eingebettet, das hölzerne Innere aufgerissen und mit Trümmern gefüllt.

Der Doctor starrte den Brigadier mit seinen riesigen Augen an. „Brigadier“, sagte er. „Befehlen Sie Ihren Männern, nichts zu unternehmen.“

Lethbridge-Stewart rückte den Saum seines Blazers zurecht und schüttelte die Hand des Doctors ab. „Reden Sie keinen Unsinn, Doctor, da unten sind Menschen gefangen.“

Die Stimme des Doctors war kalt. „Das weiß ich, ich weiß! Aber das ist ein Voddod-Kriegsschiff. Es wäre unklug, mit dem Graben anzufangen, bevor wir wissen, dass es sicher ist.“

Der Brigadier starrte einen Moment lang zurück, und musste erneut feststellen, dass die sichere Körpersprache an die er sich so gewöhnt hatte, sich verändert hatte. Bei diesem Doctor war er sich nicht ganz im Klaren. Also musste er darauf vertrauen, dass er Recht hatte.

Er wandte sich von dem Time Lord ab und rief: „Benton! Unternehmen Sie nichts weiter!“ Er drehte sich wieder zum Doctor und seufzte. „Was hatte ich mal gesagt, dass wir uns nicht darauf verlassen können, dass jedes Mal während unseren Feiern ein Raumschiff auftaucht?“

„Ganz genau das sagten Sie.“ Der Doctor sprang am verwirrten Sergeant Benton vorbei und bewegte sich sicheren Fußes über die Trümmerhaufen. „Auf jeden Fall aufregender als dieser langweilige Kram letztes Jahr, nicht wahr?“

Leise schnaubend kletterte der Brigadier über den Schutt und runzelte die Stirn, als der Time Lord den hölzernen Kontrollraum des Raumschiffwracks untersuchte. „Doctor, denken Sie, dass es klug ist, mit dieser Steuerung herumzuspielen? Sie könnten uns alle in die Luft jagen!“

Der Doctor winkte nur ab und spielte weiter am Raumschiff herum. Er öffnete eine Luke und fand etwas, das wie eine Menge Schlingpflanzen und Lianen aussah. „Oh, nein ...“

„Was?“

„Es ist genetisch kodiert und reagiert nur auf seinen Piloten.“

„Und das heißt?“

„Wenn ich an diesem Ding herumspiele, könnte ich uns alle in die Luft jagen.“

Der Brigadier sah den Doctor düster an. „Was tun wir also?“

Der Doctor erhob sich. „Wir brauchen den Piloten.“

„Der während des Absturzes verdampft ist, nehme ich an?“

Der Doctor schlug auf die Überreste der Steuereinheit, wo eine rote Lampe aufblinkte. „Schleudersitz. Er ist abgehauen. Sie haben Ihn wahrscheinlich verängstigt.“

„Ihn verängstigt?“ Zurück durch die Ruinen stolpernd funkelte der Brigadier den Doctor böse an. „Ich schwöre es Ihnen, Doctor, eines Tages wird ich Sie noch ... Benton!“

***

„Das muss das schlimmste Weihnachten überhaupt sein.“

Sarahs Stimme war rau, ihr Mund trocken durch die staubgeladene Luft, die sie einatmete.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte schon schlimmere.“

Sie musste lachen, es kam aber nur ein Husten heraus. „Harry, Sie hatten schon ein schlimmeres Weihnachten als dieses hier?“

Harrys sagte feierlich: „Jedes Jahr hat meine Mutter uns nicht aufstehen lassen, bis wir unseren Rosenkohl gegessen hatten. Und sie war nicht die Art von Frau, die Soße akzeptiert hätte.“

„Oh, wie schrecklich! Aber das kann ich übertreffen. Als ich neun war hat der Junge von nebenan meinen Kassettenrekorder gestohlen und ihn in einen Kanalschacht geschmissen.“

„Lausebengel.“

„Aber was noch schlimmer ist, ich wurde ohne Abendessen auf mein Zimmer geschickt, weil ich ihm auf die Nase geschlagen und seinen Action Man entführt habe.“

„Die Welt ist so ungerecht.“

„Sie sagen es!“

Sie lachten leise, dann flüsterte Sarah: „Harry ... Das ... Atmen wird langsam schwierig.“

Harry hielt ihre Hand. „Atmen Sie flacher. Das ist nur der Staub. Ich kann einen Luftzug spüren.“

„Von unten. Muss ein Luftschacht sein. Zu schmal, um durchzukommen.“

„Aber immerhin müssen wir uns die Luft nicht aufsparen.

„Klasse. Das ist eine große Hilfe.“ Sarah lag eine Weile still da und versuchte, etwas im Dämmerlicht zu erkennen. Die Luft war schwer und ihr wurde schwindlig. „Harry? Ich will hier nicht sterben.“

„Sie werden nicht sterben.“ Der Doctor und der Brigadier arbeiten an unserer Rettung.“

„Woher sollen wir das wissen?“ Sie konnte hören, wie weinerlich sie klang und hasste sich dafür. „Woher sollen wir wissen, dass nicht das ganze Gebäude zerstört wurde? Woher sollen wir wissen, dass die nicht auch irgendwo liegen und darauf warten, dass wir sie retten?“

Harrys Stimme blieb ruhig. „Das wissen wir nicht. Aber ich warte lieber darauf, dass die Kavallerie um die Ecke reitet, als das ich darauf warte, zu sterben.“

Sarah umfasste seine Hand noch fester. Sie war entschlossen, weniger Angst zu haben als er, aber im Moment schien er darin besser zu sein. „Sie sind dran. Ihre allerschlimmste Weihnacht.“

„Als ich zwölf war, hat mein bester Freund ein Rennrad geschenkt bekommen. Er fuhr zu uns rüber und wurde von einem Auto überfahren. Neujahr hab ich auf der Beerdigung verbracht. Das ist schon ziemlich trostlos, oder?“

„Oh, Gott, Harry.“

„Hab ich gewonnen?“

„Über den Tod reden, während wir unterirdisch vergraben sind.“ Sie musste lachen. „Ich fand den Rosenkohl besser.“

***

Dem Voddod durch den Wald zu folgen erwies sich für die UNIT-Truppen als einfach. Der Doctor marschierte voran und obwohl er oft genug Bemerkungen über Nadeln und Heuhaufen machte, war der Weg der Kreatur eindeutig gekennzeichnet, durch schwere, runde Fußstapfen und die Verwüstung, die sie hervorgerufen hatte.

Der Doctor bemerkte, dass er neben einem jungen Soldaten ging, der sichtlich zitterte und dessen Blick von Busch zu Busch huschte. „Leonard“, fing der Doctor an. „Leonard, ich bin mir sicher, dass schweres Atmen nicht im Heimlichkeits-Handbuch steht und wenn Sie mir noch näher kommen, treten sie auf meinen Schaal.“

Der Soldat entfernte sich einen Schritt. „Entschuldigung, Sir.“

Der Doctor sprach leise. „Ist das Ihre erste Mission?“

„Ja, Sir. Hab das Basis-Training vor zwei Monaten beendet.“

„Gefällt Ihnen der Gedanke, an Weihnachten etwas töten zu dürfen, Leonard?“

„Ja, Sir.“ Er berichtigte sich schnell, als der Doctor ihn finster ansah. „Nein, Sir. Entschuldigung, Sir -“

„Gute Antwort, Leonard, gut Antwort!“ Der Doctor holte eine kleine, zerknüllte Papiertüte aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete abwesend ihren Inhalt.

Leonard schnappte nach Luft, riss sein Gewehr hoch und versperrte dem Doctor den Weg.

„Ah“, sagte der Doctor beiläufig. „Wenn Sie mich erschießen, wird der gute Alastair ziemlich aufgebracht sein.“ Die Augen des Soldaten waren weit aufgerissen und er zischte: „Hinter Ihnen!“

Der Doctor drehte sich unbekümmert um und sah, dass die ganze Truppe mit ihren Waffen auf eine Gestalt zielte, die gerade auf einer nahen Lichtung aufgetaucht war.

Es war in der Tat ein Voddod. Ein sehr junger Voddod, wenn er das richtig beurteilte. Seine dunkelrote Rüstung aus Baumrinde war zerbeult und zerkratzt, eine Wunde auf dem formlosen braunen Kopf schien die einzige durch den Absturz bedingte Verletzung zu sein. Er hielt seinen noch eher kleinen Lanzen-Ast bereit und starrte die Soldaten an, dabei grollte er bedrohlich.

Der Doctor ging auf das Wesen zu, und hielt ihm die Tüte hin. „Hallo! Wie wär’s mit einem Gummibärchen?“

Der Voddod bewegte sich nicht, seine Augen huschten hin und her, er nahm die UNIT-Truppen wahr, die ihn umzingelten. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es kein Entkommen gab.

Die Soldaten kamen zu dem Schluss, dass sie die Oberhand hatten.

Der Doctor sprach, bevor die Gewalt ausbrach. „Wie heißt du?“

Der Voddod straffte sich. „Brac, Krieger der Zwölften Koalition.“

„Oh! Brac! Ja! Ich glaube, ich kenne deine Tante! Erzähl mal, warum bist du hier?“

Brac machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Der Feind.“

„Oh, nein. Abgeschossen?“, sagte der Doctor, ein Gummibärchen kauend. „Peinlich für jemanden, der gerade erst aus dem Gartenhäuschen gekommen ist ...“

„Du wagst es ...“

Der Doctor machte einen Schritt vorwärts. „Ja, ja! Ich wage es! Time Lords sind nicht unbedingt für ihre Neugierde bekannt, aber ich bin gerne anders als die anderen.“

Hoffnung durchzuckte sichtlich den Voddod. „Time Lord? Du hast eine Zeitmaschine?“

„Oh, sie ist klein, aber wunderbar geformt. Und so eine gute Verhandlungsbasis.“

Misstrauisch wich Brac einen Schritt zurück und ein dutzend Gewehre wurden entsichert. Nervös wandte er sich wieder zum Doctor. „Was wollt ihr von mir?“

Der Doctor schlenderte lässig zwischen den Voddod und die Soldaten. „Du bist in einen ziemlich ungünstigen Ort gekracht. Meine Freunde sind unter deinem Schiff gefangen. Du musst es deaktivieren, damit wir die Trümmer wegräumen und alle retten können und ich bin mir sicher, dass du das verstehst, also musst du es sofort tun, Brac.“

„Im Krieg gibt es immer Kollateralschäden.“

Der Doctor zog den TARDIS-Schlüssel aus seinem Mantel und hielt ihn hoch. „Ich könnte dich zurück in den Krieg bringen.“

Der Voddod funkelte die Soldaten an. „Ich könnte auch hier kämpfen.“

Der Doctor warf sich seinen Schaal über die Schulter und stopfte den Schlüssel wieder in seine Tasche. „Brac, es ist Weihnachten! Du hast keine Ahnung, was man um diese Zeit hier mit Brennholz anstellt. Der ruhmreiche Tod ist gar nicht so schlimm, was danach kommt schon eher. Die Autopsie, die Nächte im Kühlschrank, das Zerschnitten werden, sodass man langsam alle seine Geheimnisse preisgibt. Verstehen wir uns, Brac? Hmm?“

***

Der Luftschacht musste irgendwie verstopft worden sein.

Das Atmen war jetzt schmerzhaft und Sarahs Husten verriet Harry, dass ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.

Er ergriff erneut ihre schlaffe Hand, drückte sie sanft und fühlte, wie ihre Finger den Druck erwiderten.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Sarah.“

Sie schluckte schmerzhaft. „Frohe Weihnachten, Harry. Hey, es hat Spaß gemacht.“

Wer hatte noch mal gesagt, dass ersticken genauso wie einschlafen war? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, aber es stimmte. Er wurde benommen, seine Augenlider wurden schwer und fielen zu.

Sarahs Hand hing leblos in seiner eigenen. Er blinzelte eine Träne weg. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

Als er den schmalen Lichtstreifen über sich sah, war er irrationalerweise etwas verärgert. Wieso musste der Tod denn so kitschig sein? Wenn ihm gleich noch eine Stimme sagen würde, er solle ins Licht treten ...

Das Licht wurde heller, blendete ihn und ein neuer Regen aus Staub und Geröll brachte ihn zum Husten. Dann verdeckte etwas das Licht und er hörte, wie Sarah „Doctor?“ keuchte.

Er blinzelte und konnte das Gesicht des Time Lords ausmachen, der auf sie herabgrinste.

„Hallo, Harry. Hallo, Sarah“, sagte er, als ob sie sich gerade auf der Straße begegnet wären. „Es ist noch etwas Kuchen da, wenn Sie wollen.“

Dann zogen starke Arme sie vorsichtig aus ihrem Beinahe-Grab ins Licht der Suchscheinwerfer unter dem mit Sternen gefüllten Himmel. In den Überresten des Gebäudes stehend sah Harry zu, wie der Doctor Sarah brutal umarmte, bevor er sie einem Sanitäter überließ. Sie wurde zu einem wartenden Krankenwagen geführt, wo sie auf eine Trage gelegt wurde.

Jemand führte ihn durch die Trümmer und gab ihm einen Becher mit Wasser. Er trank und die Flüssigkeit beschwichtigte seinen schmerzenden Hals.

Dann klopfte ihm der Doctor auf die Schulter und sagte: „Harry, ich glaube Sie sollten wissen, dass jemand in unsere Party reingeplatzt ist.“

Harry drehte sich um und sah den Voddod.

Und dann fiel Harry Sullivan schließlich in Ohnmacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist eine Übersetzung einer Geschichte von Karen Dunn aus Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury (2004).

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Übersetzung einer Geschichte von Nick Wallace aus Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury (2004).


End file.
